Perfect
by imanewme
Summary: Jyuusan and Shuurei discuss politics, finances, and their lives married to Ryuuki.


Jyuusan tucked a stray hair behind her head and wondered for the millionth time how Shuurei managed to look so fresh while keeping her demanding schedule. The rounded loops of hair were perfectly balanced, held securely by a single elegant comb.

Shuurei wiped the merchant stand clean and set out the familiar bamboo boxes.

"Mmmm, that smells good!" Jyuusan drew in a long breath through her nose and allowed the sweet scent to dance on her palate. "It's bean paste buns today, isn't it?"

Giggling, she reached out for a bun, but Shuurei swatted her hand away.

"You're just as bad as He is," Shuurei groused. "Honestly, Jyuusan, you're eating our profits."

Jyuusan crossed her arms and pouted. "Sales are up and you know it," she commented, snagging a bun before Shuurei could react.

Shuurei sighed, shaking her head in resignation. "That may be true, but we can't assume profits will remain stable."

"We can assume your manjuu is addictive," Jyuusan took another bite, nodding appreciatively. "I think more than half the royal guard patron your table now, especially with His Majesty's endorsement."

Shuurei huffed, ignoring mention of the Emperor. "Even if profits remain constant, we need that money to keep the school going."

"My offer to approach Setsuna still stands," Jyuusan frowned. "I don't understand why you won't accept any assistance. I know several nobles have offered to shoulder some of the expense."

"We've been over this before," Shuurei shot Jyuusan a severe look, "It would harm the school's credibility."

Jyuusan raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Shuurei stopped arranging the portable steamers and put her hands on her hips.

"If we accept the money publicly, then what few supporters we have would be accused of favoritism in the court, putting unnecessary pressure on them." Shuurei extended her hands as if weighing the options. "If we took money secretly, then our detractors would be left to wonder how we kept running, and the rumors they would create would be enough to shut us down."

"You're just being stubborn," Jyuusan interrupted but Shuurei continued, waving her hand dismissively.

"So long as we can show records of operating purely from the profits of this stand, we deflect accusations of impropriety." Shuurei lowered her voice again. "Its bad enough Seiran has to guard the building to keep the vandals out. There are a lot of people who want to see us fail."

"I know that," Jyuusan countered, "but I don't understand why it's not considered favoritism for the Emperor, seeing as the school is run by His wives."

Shuurei wrinkled her eyebrows. "What's there to understand? It's perfectly acceptable for royalty to take on philanthropic projects. The school actually helps His popularity. It's a good thing if He's remembered as the Emperor who brought equality to Saiunkoku."

Jyuusan fell quiet. She didn't agree, but it was no use arguing and customers were arriving. The girls' school was widely unpopular. While it had a few supporters, there were still many who thought that women had no business in public service. Given the small class size, it also seemed very few girls were interested in taking the exams. Even so, she gladly accepted when Shuurei asked her to teach self defense. Life in the palace was boring, and she had jumped at the opportunity to do something different.

Shuurei dropped a coin in her purse and handed a still warm bun to her customer. "Thank you and come again," she nodded, happy to make another sale. "Jyuusan, how are the students progressing with drills?"

Jyuusan finished chewing, savoring the steamed bun before answering. "They're doing very well, especially the two girls Kouchou sent over." She covered her mouth and leaned closer to Shuurei to add, "I think Kouchou's been teaching them some moves of her own."

Shuurei's eyes snapped up to meet Jyuusan's. "Just what do you mean?"

"I mean they're far beyond beginner's stage," Jyuusan smiled. "Just what did you think I meant?"

Shuurei averted her eyes. Before she could reply, a certain golden haired guard approached the booth.

"I'll take three manjuu, Ojusan,"

"You!" Shuurei snapped at her regular customer, "Three? You're going to get fat eating that many at a time!"

Jyuusan rolled her eyes. Even though both ladies had entered the palace as consorts, Ryuuki still held the Kou princess in his favor. What was even more nauseating is that Shuurei didn't even notice.

"They're not all for me!" Ryuuki protested. "One of them is for Seiran. Besides," Ryuuki pressed a gold coin in Shuurei's hand, "I don't need any change."

"You're such a liar," Shuurei quickly dropped the coin into the pouch and handed the Emperor three buns. "If you get sick, it's not my fault," she scolded.

"Of course, Ojusan," Ryuuki nodded to Jyuusan and turned his attention back to Shuurei. "I'll see you later."

Shuurei stomped her foot as he walked away, "Ugh. That man!" she groused, "even now, he's a child!"

Jyuusan groaned. "At least he acknowledges your presence."

"Don't start with me," Shuurei snapped, "he spends just as much time in your quarters as he does mine."

"I doubt He calls my name while He's with you," Jyuusan put her hands on her hips. "Do you know how irritating that is? It would be better if he didn't visit me at all."

Shuurei pursed her lips and said nothing. Both women plastered on smiles and sold the buns, making no more conversation. They were sold out by the mid-day meal. As they cleaned their booth, Jyuusan broke the silence.

"I was surprised when I found out you used to teach children before becoming a consort all those years ago, but when I watch you with your students it's not so difficult to believe."

Shuurei sighed softly. "If Shou had never sent me to the palace, I'd probably still be teaching. After everything, I've come full circle it seems."

"So history really does repeat itself?" Jyuusan ventured.

"Only if we allow it."

The women stacked the empty manjuu containers and made their way to the small building that housed the afternoon classes.

"He does like you," Shuurei said suddenly. "If He didn't He'd ask you to leave the palace."

Jyuusan pursed her lips. The silence hung in the air until Jyuusan's countenance relaxed. "I know it's not your fault he likes you more." She tossed her head slightly, trying to keep her hair out of her eyes. "I just wish he'd see me as an individual instead of a copy of you."

Shuurei nodded. "Do you want me to talk to Him?"

"No, I don't think it would do any good," Jyuusan shifted the boxes she was carrying into another position. "It's only my condition speaking."

Shuurei stopped suddenly and stared at her companion, gaping. "Your condition? Jyuusan, are … are you…"

"Yes," Jyuusan bit her lower lip nervously, "I'm pregnant."

A sudden gust of wind whipped around the women, loosening the comb holding Shuurei's tresses in check. For the first time Jyuusan could remember, Lady Kou's hair had fallen out of place.


End file.
